Wireless networks may provide various types of communication to multiple users through the air using electromagnetic waves. As a result, various types of communication may be provided to users without cables, wires, or other physical electric conductors to couple devices in the wireless network. Examples of the various types of communication that may be provided by wireless networks include voice communication, data communication, multimedia services, etc. Wireless networks may include access points (APs), which may communicate with each other to detect other APs and/or user devices.